Yamanote Release
by Onienigma
Summary: It's Kaname and Sousuke's first Halloween since he saved her and brought her back to Japan. She finds the perfect way to release some pent up emotions. But will her bodyguard agree?
1. Chapter 1

**Yamanote Release**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything officially affiliated with FMP!

--

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day. The sun rose and everyone went to school. Cops seemed to be slightly more awake than usual. The streets and buildings were slung with festive materials, and decorations. Colors of black, orange, grey, and other dark or holiday based colors were abundant in the city. Yes looking around anyone would know it was not a normal day. Today was the 31st of October. Yes it was Halloween.  
The students sat anxiously in class watching the time click slowly by. Lunch was in a few minutes, the perfect time to plan any late night operations or parties. Yes everyone was awaiting this night, everyone but one. The Mithril sergeant sat catching up on work he had missed over his time away. He was lucky to not have to leave often with Mithril's healing phase. Of course it had been a while since he had actually brought _her_ back to her peaceful life in Japan. So he still had the occasional job. Of course she was never pleased when he had to leave but she was a tough girl. Sousuke let thoughts of her distract him until he could no longer work. Looking up he spotted her watching him but she quickly turned away blushing. Normally he would have wondered if something was wrong but proved to be capable of learning at least a little bit and went back to his work, her response having been successful in focusing him again.  
Kaname's heart pounded inside her chest. Not because he had caught her looking but the surprise from that had certainly helped. No she wanted to invite him to '_special gathering' _tonight. She was not sure his nature would condone it though. When he had saved her from Leonard, by defeating him and _Belial _he had seemed to be more or less the same person. It was nice to have her life back more or less. She was grateful to not have the responsibilities of being vice-president of the student council anymore, and being class rep everyone was nicer to her because of what had happened. She noticed his skin had gained a nice tan obviously from his time pursuing her. Putting the idea away for later she turned back to the clock. She jerked in surprise. She had almost let herself slip. She still had to make the rush to get the good food from the concession women. She had no doubt the young man behind her would probably order a plain roll, if he was out of vegetables and jerky. The bell rang and she was out the door.  
Sousuke looked up curiously as everyone rushed out of the classroom. Realizing it was lunch time he collected his stuff and headed out as well. Yes everything was back to normal. He was glad her former life had been preserved. Of course they were in their third year of high-school and he no longer had Hayashimizu to guard his back. His actions in Jindai were starting to come with consequences. Of course Kaname was always there for him when he needed it. Heading down the stairs he pulled out a piece of jerky from his pocket and opened the containment foil. He began eating as he headed to where he would normally meet Kaname and the others. Ono-D was the first to spot him when he reached the outside of the building.  
"Hey Sousuke get over here!" he called waving. Deciding he had a little time he headed over to see what his friend could possibly want.  
"May I help you?" He asked as he took another bite of his jerky.  
"Yeah buddy. Listen do you have any plans for tonight."  
"I plan on continuing to protect Chidori." He took another bite and spoke while chewing. "Why?"  
"Aside from that man. Don't you know what tonight is?"  
"Affirmative. Today is October 31st. Also it is Friday. I do not see in anyway how tonight may seem different."  
"Haven't you noticed the decorations? Tonight is Halloween."  
Sousuke placed his hand under his chin. "Hallow…ween. Yes I have heard of this. It is a holiday where children and adolescents go around collecting candy and other treats while wearing costumes resembling fictional creatures that frighten them. Also they have been known to dress as popular figures or as careers they wish to pursue. I do not approve as it is a perfect time for terrorists to sneak around un-detected. On that note it is also known that many acts of mischief are executed on this night."  
"Yeah man but people also have awesome parties tonight."  
"Parties are…"  
"Yeah, yeah great for terrorists but hey look out tonight for a secret article or something. A password that will tell you when _it's _going down." With that Ono-D placed a hard pat on his back and walked away. Sousuke went to call him to question him further on what he meant by password but ended up choking on the piece of jerky he had been chewing when Ono-D had patted him. When Sousuke could finally speak he was gone. Still suspicious of what he meant he decided he could ask someone else.   
"Maybe Chidori knows."

Spying her sitting under a tree with her best friend Kyouko he headed over. They waved as he approached.  
"Hey Sousuke what took you so long?" The girl in glasses asked as she picked up a piece of her lunch.  
Kaname watched him sit down a few feet from them.  
"Kotarou wanted to speak to me. He mentioned something about Halloween and a special event tonight."  
Kaname suddenly swallowed hearing the last part and ended up choking on a piece of her sandwich. Sousuke moved closer, and patted her back. After she had forced the food down she took a drink from a water bottle he had. He took a seat on another side of the tree after that.  
"Aww, Kana-chan pretended to choke to get Sousuke to come over." Kyouko said gaily while taking a picture of her best friend's expression. It was true that Sousuke sat next to her often. He had become more than her bodyguard and friend after they had confessed their feelings more or less after he had saved her. Kaname while understandable of his personality had waited a while before he said those three certain words. Kaname calmed herself down thinking to herself that special event could mean a lot of things. Turning to Sousuke she reached into her bag.  
"Well since you're here you might as well sit next to me." Sousuke did as he was told and scooted until he was closer to her but kept from body contact or looking at her. He was still focused on finding out what tonight meant. Kaname noticed the piece of jerky he was nibbling on.  
"I see you brought that again. Well lucky you I expected this. Here" Pulling her hand from her bag she had a bento in it. Sousuke turned to her and took it gratefully. He went to open it when he felt a pair of eyes boring into him. Turning to Kaname he quickly planted a brief kiss on her cheek and said thank you. Kaname smiled and continued to eat her sandwich. It was not until she turned that she noticed her friend smiling with a camera in her hand having obviously captured the moment. It was not uncommon for such an act to occur between the two. At first they didn't but Kaname, along with some force from Sousuke's own bodily wishes coaxed him into light kisses occasionally. They never did it in front of everyone to show off but people occasionally noticed. At first it had been a big deal because it was them but everyone eventually had come to accept it with grace. Most of the time. OK, half the time. Everyone loved to tease the two after everything they had been through because of, well mostly Sousuke but she had caused a few problems. Now it had become a ritual for him to do it after most kind acts by her. Of course that's only what they allowed others to see. He suddenly turned to her his eyes already showing he had a question.  
"Kaname do you know anything about a password or secret gathering that is to occur tonight? Onodera mentioned it to me but I'm not certain what he meant by it. I am concerned that this may be a plan set-up for a terrorist act or occult." Kaname's surprise in the beginning was taken over by anger.  
"It's not a terrorist trap! Baka na." Kaname slapped him with the harisen. She was softer though and made sure not to hurt him because he had been remembering to use her name. She still had some habits that would probably never leave. Sousuke looked up at her curiously. "Then you have knowledge on the subject."  
Kaname stiffened. She was caught in a type of trap. She slid down along the tree her arms hanging next to her. "Not really just what I've heard. It's supposed to be fun." Kaname twiddled her fingers as she stared uncomfortably at the floor.  
"Yeah I heard about it too. Actually I hear about it a lot but I've never actually been to it. Apparently people leave messages in weird places so they can all meet up somewhere for some secret act."  
"Such an act must be dangerous if they must be so secretive about it. Perhaps I should figure out this password and alert the authorities." Sousuke finished the bento and was about to watch the clouds when he noticed Kaname's nervous posture.  
"Kaname is something the matter?" He asked moving closer to check on her.  
"Heheh, no of course not what would make you think that?" Kaname had luckily lowered, but not removed her habit of laughing maniacally when she was asked something that she did not want known.  
"You seem tense. You're stiff and were twiddling your fingers."  
"Oh yeah well no I'm fine."  
"Are you certain?" He moved closer causing her to blush and placed his hand on her forehead. The touch of his cool fingers contrasted with her warm skin giving her a nice feeling.  
"Yes I'm fine." She grabbed his hand and lowered it. Sousuke nodded then moved back to his seat. Sitting back down, he secretly held her hand while they sat. Of course it was not a secret to her.  
"Well guys class is almost over and I have something I need to finish first. I"ll see you in a bit. Don't be late. Unless you want to be that is. Make sure you enjoy it though." Kaname stared daggers at her friend as she laughed while walking away. The red returning to her cheeks she stared back at Sousuke. She stopped, catching her breath slightly as she stared at him. His eyes were closed and his school uniform open slightly as the fall breeze brushed lightly through his hair. It was nice seeing as he had tried to relax more often now. She felt her lips part and moved closer. Catching her unconscious action she stopped herself and focused. She still had something she needed to do.  
"Ne, Sousuke." She kept her voice low but loud enough for him to hear it. Opening his eyes slightly, he tilted his head to face her. "Yes?"  
"I...If I a-asked you a favor. W-would you do it?" Kaname cursed inwardly. Why was she being so cowardly? He had been worse, much worse when first asking her on a date but he was always an exception in that field. Of course Sousuke didn't even know and he already seemed to be against the idea.  
"Of course." He replied his voice still neutral. Kaname took a deep breath and gathered her courage.  
"Will you come with me somewhere tonight?" She bit her lip awaiting his answer.  
"Affirmative. Considering what tonight is I would not let you go anywhere alone either way."  
Despite it making her sound like an immature child who couldn't be trusted she smiled at his words.  
"Well actually it kind of has something to do with that."  
"With Halloween." Sousuke now sat up paying more attention. _Could Chidori be planning her own acts of mischief? I had already confirmed that she was not working for Amalgam but… no it must be teenager based._  
"Yeah I was wondering if…" Suddenly the school bell rang. Sousuke turned to the school and stood up.  
"Come Chidori we will be late. We can speak about this later."  
"But…" She gave up when she saw him holding his hand out to help her up. Taking it she stood and collected her things. Nodding to him they headed towards the school.

Kaname seemed to be acting strangely ever since they had returned from lunch. It was so obvious Sousuke was actually distracted from his work. He didn't have a chance to catch her attention in class. He stared at her trying to figure out something that seemed significant to help him figure it out. Suddenly a loud tap was heard at the front of the class.  
"Excuse me Mr. Sagara I know you and Miss Chidori have entered a relationship but you have plenty of time to look at her out of class. Will you please answer the question?" A round of oohs, whistles, and whispers went about. Kaname blushed and lowered behind her book trying to hide herself from the attention she had not wanted. She turned to Sousuke to wonder exactly what he was doing.  
Sousuke blushed then stared at the board sternly preparing to figure out the problem. After he figured out the problem she noticed his eyes flick to her every now and then. He seemed to be watching her every time she turned around. She rubbed her shoulders starting to get the same feeling she got when he first came here. The second class ended, she walked out at a faster pace than usual. Sousuke quickly caught up to her grabbing her hand.  
"Chidori there seemed to be something wrong with you despite your words earlier. Are you certain you're okay? You're acting as if you're being threatened or blackmailed."  
Kaname looked angrily at him. "Can't you trust me when I say nothing is wrong? And if anyone is threatening me it's you." She turned and began to walk away when she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "And no I'm not being blackmailed either, or anything along any kind of lines in your paranoid military mind." Sousuke stood in the hallway as she walked away.  
"Hey Sagara-kun what's wrong with Kana?" Kyouko asked walking up to him.  
"I am uncertain but I may have upset her in some way I am unaware of. I will attempt to solve this problem later. For now I cannot be late for class." As he said this his phone rang. Checking the ID he answered the phone.  
"Yes ma'am."  
Kyouko watched as he listened to whoever was on the other line. Turning to her he covered the phone with one hand. "I must take this Tokiwa. I will speak to you later." With that he walked away. Kyouko stared puzzled but darted to her classroom when the bell rang.

Outside Sousuke remained on the phone.  
"Yes Captain everything is alright."  
"That's good, how is Kaname?"  
"She is acting strangely. I seem to have upset her somehow."  
"So things are the same as ever huh?"  
"Affirmative." He sighed looking displeased. Then he remembered he could ask Tessa about his dilemma. "Captain, do you know anything about a special event requiring a password tonight?"  
There was a silence as Tessa thought about it. "It's Halloween there isn't it? I'm sorry I'm not familiar with a lot of Japan's traditions. I do hope you have fun tonight though."  
"That will be difficult. Tonight is well known for mischievous activities and even terrorist attacks."  
Tessa laughed worriedly on the other end. When she had met Sousuke again he hadn't changed much. She felt a pain in her heart knowing that he was looking so hard for her rival but would eventually have to understand and come to terms. She was working on it still.  
"I doubt anyone will do anything too dangerous Sagara. As for the password I doubt it has anything to do with terrorist. I'll ahh-"  
"Captain!" There was a brief silence as he awaited her voice. What he received was something else.  
"Hey Sousuke ol' buddy how's it going?" Sousuke realized Kurz must have done something that would probably get him in trouble.  
"I am fine. You seem to be doing well." Sousuke's voice had a hint of annoyance in it.  
"Yeah. Hey you know what tonight is right?" Sousuke could here Tessa jumping for the phone and whining like a spoiled child.  
"It is Halloween. Do you know anything about an event requiring a password?"  
"Password? No man tonight is the perfect night to spend with angel. Take her someplace scary or watch some horror movie. She'll move real close while you comforther. She'll eventually respond and you know. One scary night turns into an exciting Halloween. Oh Tessa-chan seems jealous." He could hear the whining and teasing from Kurz over the phone.  
"I have no such plans. Currently I am investigating a password leading to a special event."  
"Oh! What a stud, trying to throw me off. Well all girls have passwords. I'm not sure about angel's but Tessa's is you. Lucky dog."  
Sousuke blushed slightly uncomfortable with Kurz train of thought. He heard another familiar voice approaching them. He had a brief pause with the sound of wind traveling then another voice spoke.  
"Hey Sousuke." It was Melissa Mao as he suspected. He could once again hear the whining of his Captain reminding him that she was normal just like anyone else.  
"Hello Mao."  
"How you doing? I heard it was Halloween over there. Got any plans?"  
"Affirmative. I am trying to figure out a password that leads to a secret event tonight."  
"Hmmm… Sorry can't help you with that. Anyway how's it going back in Japan?"  
"Everything has returned to normal with no consequences to Chidori. I however received a lot of scolding but it is not a problem."  
"I'm sure Kaname took good care of you then."  
"Affirmative she was very kind. Of course considering she had only just returned she needed more consoling than me."  
"I'm sure you did your part."  
"Affirmative. However she is acting strangely. She seems to be angry with me but I have not done anything wrong."  
"You sure?"  
"I did blow up the lockers and some strange articles. I was then told they were for a holiday event. Kaname was not angry with me after giving me her usual punishment. In fact we had lunch the same as usual. In fact her peculiar behavior did not occur until I questioned her about it after noticing her nervous behavior in class after lunch."  
"She's hiding something Sousuke."  
"I already assumed that but I do not wish to anger her further. We agreed to talk after school but I do not know if she will still agree to that."  
"Well I'm sure it's nothing. She probably has some special plans for you tonight."  
"Plans?"  
"It's nothing."  
He heard the sound of the phone passing again. "Hey its Kurz again. Listen I have to go but you remember to have fun alright." Tessa could still be heard in the background with Kurz continuing to tease her. Sousuke heard a brief noise before Tessa was on. He could hear Mao scolding Kurz about pushing it too long.  
"Sousuke!"  
He pulled his ear from the phone hearing her shriek his name. He ran his had through his hair waiting for her to calm down. He never realized talking on the phone could become such a stressful situation.  
"Ummm. I'm sorry I was just a little excited there." She laughed embarrassed. "I will have to speak to you later goodbye." She did not wait as she hung up on him. Sousuke stared curiously at his phone before flipping it down.

Kaname sat in class as usual. She was a bit flustered this time. Along with her worry about tonight, she had probably upset Sousuke. She became worried about him when he didn't come to the next class. They were already half an hour in. She wondered what he could be doing. Staring at the desk she plopped her head down in shame. Not two seconds later the door opened causing her to turn and look. There he was apologizing to the teacher. The teacher let him off with a warning as he nodded and sat down in his seat. The teacher returned to his desk while the students worked out of the book. Kaname turned to Sousuke.   
"Sousuke I'm sorry."  
"Sorry. For what?"  
"For hurting your feelings. That's why you're late right?"  
"Negative I received a call from the captain."  
Kaname felt her heart quicken. He didn't have to leave on a mission did he?  
"It was a personal call." He said as if reading her mind. Kaname's expression soured slightly hearing that.  
"Okay. We'll talk later. For now you have to finish your work."  
"Right." Sousuke pulled out his materials and began working. The rest of school passed normally. Well except for when Kaname pulled him aside to really _apologize_ to him. It was a private apology. Later Kaname had cursed herself for missing the chance to ask him then.

Afterschool she waited for him by the front of the school as usual. After a brief chat with Kyouko, her camera toting friend had gone home to finish her own preparations. As for that Kaname needed to find out exactly when tonight was. Sousuke spotted her sitting on the steps at the front of the school. He walked silently behind her. She looked bored any sense of being nervous was obviously out of her mind. He crouched behind her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped slightly turning and glaring at him.  
"That wasn't very nice."  
"I had no intention of scaring you."  
"Right. Well come on I have something I need to do."  
"Roger." Standing up she headed down the path. Sousuke walked beside her thinking of something.   
"Chidori what is it you wanted to tell me earlier?"  
"Uh well. I'll tell you later. First let's go to my apartment."  
Sousuke stared at her wondering if he should push, but she did agree to tell him soon. He hesitated before saying. "Roger."   
The trip back was awkwardly silent. Normally she would tell him things and he would return limited conversation but today an awkward silence held between them. She finally spoke when they exited the train station.  
"Hey Sousuke?"  
"Yes."  
Kaname thought a moment. "Never mind."  
"Understood."  
Kaname felt something in her chest twist. He wasn't complaining but it bothered her that he was being so understanding and just let it go. She felt dishonest.  
"Sousuke are you busy tonight?"  
"Negative."  
"Good cause that's when I need the favor."  
"It's not a problem."  
Feeling a little better she took his hand as they walked. A small grin crept upon his face.

Kaname stretched and collapsed on the couch. Sousuke locked the door to her apartment and walked in after her. Putting down his things he opened his uniform shirt and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She peeked at him through one eye. He returned carrying an extra glass. He placed her glass on the table and took a seat on the edge of the couch taking another drink of water. She sat up giving him space. She took the glass from his hand and drank it. He looked surprised for a moment before she handed him back the glass for him to drink from. He took a sip then placed it down. She smiled at him happy with the small intimate act.  
"What is it you wanted to ask me?"  
"Well there's a special event going on tonight. And well I wanted to go. I needed something to relieve some stress after what had happened."  
"Does this event have anything to do with the one concerning the password?"  
"Kind of."  
"I do not approve of such an event."  
"It's alright. I've never been to one but my friend told me about it. She says it's nothing but fun. There are rules involved too."  
"That does not ensure that it will be safe."  
Kaname was right that he wouldn't like it. She would go with or without him. He couldn't do anything about it. But she would have preferred him to come willingly.  
"I'm going either way."  
"But…"  
"I asked you because I wanted you to come, but if you don't want to come you don't have to but I'm still going. You can't stop me because you're not my dad so don't start getting authoritative."  
"Kaname…" He couldn't figure out what to say. She was right. He sighed running his hand through his hair trying to figure out another solution. Suddenly a strange voice came from Kaname's room.  
"Fumo Fu Fumoffu." Sousuke pulled his gun hearing the strange voice.   
"That's means I have email. I'll be back." Sousuke waited as she entered the room.

Kaname pulled the chair and sat at the computer. Opening her mailbox she found an email with the subject 'Party Time'. She read the message.  
"Halloween Party; 8:34 pm October 31st next station south of Shinjuku Station- BYOB" Kaname read the message that was often used and pretty much a repeat from last year's except for location and time. When she returned Sousuke was sitting on the couch reading a book she had left on the table. He turned when he noticed the sound from her door.  
"I have decided to accompany you. I will be bringing weapons and other necessary tools. I will also need briefing on this event."  
Kaname smiled jumped over the back of the couch landing on top of him.  
"Whatever. Just one thing first."  
"What?"  
"Do you have a costume?"  
--


	2. Chapter 2

Yamanote Release

--

Chapter 2

Sousuke shifted uncomfortably while staring at his reflection. He tugged at the object around his neck. "Chidori is this really necessary. The Bonta-kun power suit would suffice as a costume."  
Kaname circled him looking up and down at her work. It wasn't much but she had always wanted to try out the thought. "Nope. I want to be able to see your face and understand you. Besides that costume would catch unwanted attention."  
"It is Halloween I doubt anyone would notice a large stuffed animal roaming the streets."  
"Well it's good you're using some common sense but my first reason stands. Besides you look cute this way the Bonta-kun wouldn't let you personally look cute." Adjusting a few things Kaname stepped back taking a look at the final product. Sousuke stared at himself through the mirror. He wore dog ears on his head and a red collar with a tag around his neck. He wore a hooded jacket that had another set of ears on it, should he put the hood on. He wore solid brown gloves with paw markers on his palm. She had even gone so far as to equip him with a tail. Under the jacket he wore a long sleeved black turtle-neck, as well as a pair of black jeans with some boots. After all this was still a mission. Checking himself he made sure all his armaments were equipped properly. "Okay now you wait outside while I put my costume on." Sousuke nodded as he headed outside. He turned on the TV deciding the news would probably be useful. Kaname had already told him about the event more or less but not having actual experience he could only trust that information so much. He had asked Kaname if it was a 1bacchanalia, she had hit him then reassured him it wasn't. He had read an article in a newspaper with a message he now knew was the setting for the secret gathering, but it had already been emailed to Kaname. He attempted to sit down only to be bothered by his tail. Pulling it aside he attempted to make himself more comfortable. Sitting again the part of the tail that connected to him still bothered him. Sitting his eyes kept falling to his tail. The tail still felt uncomfortable behind him. His eyes continued to fall to the offending object not able to focus on the television.  
"Why is Chidori making me wear this?" He lifted the furry tail and held it in his hand examining it. Sighing he tugged it pulling it off. At least he thought he did. Looking at it he tugged again realizing the tail would not come off. Pulling he continued to try to remove it.  
"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow as he pulled the object again. He kept pulling starting to feel frustrated. He pulled so hard he pulled himself falling onto the floor. He continued to roll on the floor as he pulled the object. He thought he could remove his pants or cut it off but that may have been a bit extreme. Pulling he added his mouth as he tried to remove the object that had somehow become an obsessive nuisance. He did not pay attention as his methods started to become destructive. He also missed noticing Kaname return from her room.   
"I'm done. What do you uh-… what are you doing?"  
Sousuke stared at her the tail still clamped between his teeth.  
"I wuhs ust cher-ying to wemoov za dail." (Translation: I was just trying to remove the tail.)  
"Huh? I can't understand you. Let go of the tail baka."  
Releasing it he looked up. "I was ju-"His speech halted as he began staring at her. She wore a hood like top that she tied loosely at her neck, with cat ears on top. The bangs of her hair stuck out staying neatly brushed. She wore witch gloves that went up to her just past her elbows. Her top was a black fish net style with a purple material sewn over covering up to just above her breasts and going around her back leaving the top end of the fish net revealed. It was also sleeveless with a small torn effect at the shoulders. She had little demon wings as an add on. Much of her abdomen was visible to him leading down to a purple skirt with medieval belt and a cat tail at the back. Looking lower she had black socks reaching up to her thighs and high-heel boots reaching up to half of her shin. She even had painted on whiskers. Kaname caught him and even with her annoyed expression she turned red. "Well what are you doing now? You seem to have taken to being a dog quite well."   
"Uh- I was attempting to remove-"  
Before he could finish he was kicked up towards the ceiling. Falling back down, he stood at attention.  
"You were trying to remove the tail weren't you?" Kaname said clenching a fist at him.  
"Affirmative." As quickly as he said it the harisen slapped across his head.  
"You know if you didn't like it you could have told me." Kaname pouted her lip and her eyes became really big. Sousuke felt bad and annoyed both at once.  
"It is not that. It is just difficult to sit with this tail." Kaname patted his shoulder with the harisen.  
"It's ok. It's your choice what you want to wear."  
"Well then can I…" The harisen slapped across his head again.  
"Except for the Bonta-kun suit." Smiling she stepped back.  
"Well what do you think of my costume?" She asked looking at him expectantly. Sousuke examined her again. His eyes traced over certain points more than others much to his distress. Kaname turned red and was actually getting anxious and worried waiting for his answer.  
"I believe the word you used for me was cute. I believe that would apply to you in this situation as well."  
Kaname's mouth fell. He had complimented her but he couldn't do it normally. She walked passed him her shoulders slumped. "All right Sousuke let's go it's almost time." Grabbing his shoulder she dragged him towards her door. Locking form the outside she turned to him.   
"I know you don't like catching attention but we'll have to be careful. Cops are going to be watching for this kind of thing. We'll need to sneak to the station."  
"It's not a problem." Sousuke saluted receiving a pat on the head from Kaname.  
"Good boy. Now let's go."  
Grabbing his hand she pulled him along. Sousuke reluctantly followed. "Kaname we have to get there in twenty minutes."  
"Then let's hurry!" As if a switch was hit she took off. It took Sousuke second to register it before he chased after her. Pressing the elevator she waited about five seconds before taking off down the stairs. Sousuke followed quickly after her. Kaname exited the building running at full pace. She stopped suddenly just shy of running into a child and his older sister. She fell forward as Sousuke collided with her landing on top of her.  
"Watch it jerk!" Pushing him off; she stood up, apologized to the two siblings and took off again. Sousuke followed after. Kaname avoided groups of trick or treaters dodging left and right or just barely making it through. Sousuke followed right behind her.  
"Chidori at this rate we won't make it." He said running beside her.   
"Well then lets hurry!" Pumping harder she picked up her pace. Running into an alley she leapt up a garbage bin and over a wall. Below her was another garbage bin.  
"Oh crap!" She cried as she began to fall. Closing her eyes the crashing into the garbage never came. Looking up she saw Sousuke hanging onto a fire escape and holding her hand.  
"Hang on." Swinging her he tossed her up onto the escape. Pulling himself along as well. They climbed to the top looking at the street.  
"We have ten minutes."  
"Damn it. Come on think of something."   
"Over there!" Not far away a delivery truck with a canopy cover was heading there way. Kaname felt hope with the small bit of luck. Looking at the distance from the sidewalk to the truck she felt grief. She was glad she was athletic. Moving away form the edge she prepared for a running start. Sousuke stared at his watch waiting for the right time.  
"Now!" They both took off leaping as hard as they could off the edge. They landed onto the canopy luckily not tearing through it. Regaining balance they looked around. The truck was heading right where they wanted. Sousuke checked his watch again.  
"We should make it in time at this rate."  
"Good." Getting comfortable she stared up at the sky. "You know the moon's beautiful tonight."  
Sousuke stared up finding the moon to be the same as usual. Looking at Kaname she seemed to glow with a luminescent aura. Turning her gaze away from the moon she smiled at him. He flushed slightly and looked away. "We should be getting off soon."  
"Okay." Getting up they prepared to jump off. They watched at they approached the station. They could see others gathering at the specified point. Counting to three on his fingers they leapt off. Following what he had taught her she rolled on the floor her rams protecting her head. Sousuke of course did the same. Standing up he checked on Kaname.  
"Are you ok?" he asked helping her up.  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine just a little dizzy. How do you do this so much?"  
He helped her up waiting for her to regain herself. He looked at his watch again. "We have five whole minutes before the train arrives. We should be-"Before he could finish Kaname pulled him down behind a bench. Staying on top of him she covered his mouth as a police vehicle drove by. Releasing her hands she breathed deeply.  
"Chidori what was that about?" his eyebrow raised as he took on a serious questioning expression. Kaname pressed her fingers together, looking away. "Umm well actually. We're supposed to make sure no one even see's us go in. Especially not the cops. They'll probably stop us if they find out."  
Sousuke stared at her obviously unhappy. "You did not explain this to me before."  
"Oh come on, you break the law all the time."  
"That is different. I do it out of necessity."  
"So do I. This is necessary."  
Sousuke stared at her a little longer before moving to a sitting position. Kaname moved back sitting on her knees. "You are right. I may be over-reacting slightly. I should not be worrying about what you will do but what others will do."  
"Right… I mean hey! What do you mean worried about what I'm going to do?" Sousuke ignored her look and stood up holding out his hand. "I'll remember this." Kaname mumbled standing up without his help. "Hmmph." Turning she walked into the station. Sousuke looked around making sure no one spotted them. Someone must have noticed them leap from the truck but he doubted anyone had taken the time focus on them.  
"Hold on Chidori." He grabbed her stopping her form going any further. Pulling her back he covered her mouth as he pointed to the cop in the station. Releasing her he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small circle shaped object. Pressing a button he tossed it towards the officer. He stared at his watch until the officer fell unconscious.  
"Sousuke what did you do?"  
"He will wake up in a few hours and will have no idea what happened." He retrieved the small item before heading up the stairs to the station platform. Kaname looked around at all the people in different costumes. Many were carrying radios and bags of food among other things. She turned to Sousuke to inspect his reaction. She frowned seeing his nervous stare and his twitching hand. Grabbing him by his dog ears she pulled his face to hers. "Calm down Sousuke. There are no terrorists here. Nod if you understand." Sousuke hesitated before nodding. Kaname smiled and pecked his nose. Releasing his ears she looked around to see if she could recognize anyone. Sousuke released a deep breath still uncomfortable with the situation. Even now he found normal teenagers to be somewhat complicated. Of course they could say the same to him. He was learning though. He began picking off the people who seemed dangerous. He had counted up to about fifty when the train pulled in. Fifty people other than him and Kaname stepped onto the train. Kaname walked back to get him pulling him by his sleeve onto the train. All the people stood patiently waiting for the door to close. An eerie silence held in the air of the cart as no one spoke. Sousuke almost went for his gun when someone coughed. Kaname turned on him waving her finger at him after catching his action. Finally the door closed and the train began to move. Everything exploded into a world of animation as everyone began moving at once. Sousuke pulled Kaname behind him. Music sounded loudly throughout the train. People started eating and drinking rapidly. Kaname pushed passed him glaring at him before going to join the party. Sousuke felt all his instincts going ballistic. He felt the need to drop a stun grenade. He needed something to calm the situation. Kaname had told him this was a party and to expect this. He took a deep breath calming down. He pushed through the small group of people to a seat. He sat crossed armed watching Kaname as she danced to the music. A girl came up next to him and screamed and laughed ecstatically. Sousuke watched curiously as people broke the rules and norms of train etiquette. _People really come here to just do this _he thought as he watched people go about crazily. A girl holding a beer can landed next to him.  
"Hey wanna dance?" She asked moving closer/ Sousuke scooted away.  
"Negative. You should not be having an alcoholic beverage."  
"Lighten up. What's the point of coming if you're going to be so snippy?" She laughed as she stood and went in search of another eligible young man.  
Kaname danced and jumped around to the music. She was being joined by a group of girls and boys as they partied even going so far as to open windows and stick their heads out. Kaname looked around curiously for Sousuke. She frowned when she saw him sitting alone in the seat. He looked so unhappy. She smiled realizing how kind it was of him to come.  
"Excuse me." She said as she made her way over to him. On her way she felt someone slap her butt. Turning to the offender she saw his flushed cheeks and ugly face. _Great he's already drunk_ she thought.  
"Hey babe, wanna party with me?"  
"No thanks I don't party with ugly drunk guys."  
"Who you calling ugly bitch!" he went to grab her but her reflexes got the best of him as she sent the man flying into the seat with an uppercut. Turning around she continued her path to Sousuke.  
"Sousuke!" She called over the loud music. Sousuke perked up along with his dog ears. She blinked wondering if what she saw was real. Getting up he moved over to her pushing through some people.  
"Yes Kaname?"  
"You don't look to happy. Try to have some fun it's a party. Dance with me. Oh and stop neglecting your duties."  
"Neglecting my duties?"  
"Yeah some guy just slapped my ass and you didn't help when I argued with him."  
"I apologize, where is he?"  
Kaname pointed to the knocked out man in the seat by the window. Sousuke turned back to the earlier topic.   
"Kaname we are here for you to have fun. Also I do not dance." Sousuke frowned slightly thinking about it.  
"Baka! I can't have fun if you don't. Come on I'll help you. That way you can be right there so you don't have to worry about me." Taking his hand she pulled him to an empty spot on the train. Kaname looked at him seriously. She was no idiot. She knew trying to teach him much less get him to do this would be difficult.  
"Okay now, it's not hard just move bit like this." Kaname moved only with basic movement. Bouncing a bit and bouncing her arms. "Don't expect me to do this long because this is a guy's dance. Now I'm teaching you this one because I don't think it should be too much of a problem for you." Aside form trying to teach him it was loud in here. Along with music people were dropping food everywhere and screaming and dancing.  
"Uh roger." Sousuke tried to imitate what Kaname had just shown him. It was a bit difficult at first just doing it without thinking. Feeling awkward he stopped.  
"Chidori really it's alright."  
"You know you really learn to just say Kaname. For calling me Chidori now you have to do it."  
"That doesn't make sense."  
"Too bad."   
Kaname began dancing again. Sousuke watched her a few moments catching her occasional glare. He eventually began imitating the motion she showed him. Grabbing his hand she span into him, while he automatically did the necessary motions to allow her to spin into him.  
"Not so hard is it?" she said smiling at him.  
"I have to admit this is still difficult."  
"It's okay." She lightly brushed her lips against then span her way out. They continued dancing Kaname occasionally catching his hand for some other dance move. When the song played she stopped. Releasing a breath she fell into a bench. Sousuke followed suit.  
"That was fun wasn't it?"  
"Honestly that probably would not entertain me with anyone else."  
Kaname smiled then moved closer leaning in to kiss him again. The kiss become deeper but only lasted a few moments.  
"Let's find another car." Kaname said as she stood up pulling him along. She opened the door and moved to car farther back. Sousuke followed obediently. Finding this cart to be less entertaining they moved to a car farther back. The next car looked exciting.  
"Kaname!" A voice called form out of nowhere. Kaname looked around to find the girl who had sent her the message.  
"Hi Naomi." Kaname said walking over to meet her.  
"Hey Kaname. Who's your friend?" Naomi asked examining the young man holding Kaname's hand.  
Kaname turned then moved aside. "This is Sousuke. He's my…umm boyfriend."  
"Really? He's cute. Nice costume, both of you." Naomi said looking them both over. Kaname looked at Sousuke. "Sousuke this is Naomi. She's the one who told me about this."  
Sousuke looked at the young woman in front of him. She was about Kaname's height, even a little taller even. She had medium length black hair in a ponytail, and blue eyes. She wore a 'sexy witch' costume along with carrying a staff.  
"Well it's good to see you made it and even brought someone along."  
"Trust me it wasn't easy."  
"Hey were going to do a raffle in this car. Why don't you stay its in a few minutes. We can talk until then."  
"Alright." Kaname turned to Sousuke. "Okay you can calm down Sousuke we're going to talk a bit."  
"Roger." Sousuke went to his seat. Sitting he felt the uncomfortable feel of the tale against the back of the seat again. His eyebrow twitched as he sat.  
"So Kaname how are you liking it so far?" Naomi took a seat across from Sousuke. Kaname fell into place next to her.  
"It's great. I needed time to scream and release some built up tension. After what I've been through my only outlet has been poor Sousuke over there." Kaname pointed her thumb at the young man wearing dog like parts.  
"He's got a good costume. It's Halloween without going over board or making him look stupid."  
"Thank you."  
Naomi turned to her confused. Kaname held up a V with her fingers. "I designed it."  
"Really did you design yours? It's pretty nice. Also it makes you look totally hot." The girl laughed a bit at Kaname's embarrassed look. "Yeah. I didn't make the stuff but I did buy them. Well the head I made."  
"Did he notice?" Naomi said nudging her head towards Sousuke.  
"Kind of." Kaname felt a laugh coming on. "When I went to show him he was on the floor fighting with his tail." Both girls began to laugh.  
"N-no way!"  
"Y-yeah…H-he was rolling around on the floor and even had it in his mouth. Fo-for a second I'd swear he was a DOG!" Both girls broke out laughing. Both girls turned when they heard the door open. Kaname felt something inside her drop when she saw who had entered. Sousuke stared worriedly at the woman clad in female knight armor in front of him. An insane smile spread across her face.  
"Well look who's here."  
--


	3. Chapter 3

**Yamanote Release  
**

**AN: **I apologize for the slow updating, unusual for me. A lot of things are giving me little time to get to writing. But no I haven't quit, just I have less time now.**  
**--  
**-Chapter 3-**Kaname felt something inside her sink when she saw who had come through the door. _'Why now…just my luck for something like this to happen.'_ Kaname couldn't pull her eyes away from the woman in front of Sousuke. She wasn't hostile towards her, but the things that woman had done with Sousuke made her his perfect rival here in Tokyo. She looked to her friend Naomi. "I think we should get out of here." Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Why? Or are you worried to have a woman flirting with your boyfriend?" A sly smiled spread across Naomi's face. Kaname blushed but her expression became a bit more aggressive. "Nothing like that. Just I don't think it will be safe in here for much longer." She turned back to the two wondering if she should try to stop them.  
Sousuke stared up at the woman clad in knight armor. He began to sweat. Not from fear but he was with Kaname and he did not want to ruin the night for her. In fact he predicted things would become very bad, and of course he would have to apologize to Kaname. After she let him get near her again.  
"Well look who's here…" A large wicked smiled spread across her face. She had been itching to go at it with him for a long time. It had almost become an obsession. He had disappeared from Tokyo for awhile. "No one has proven to be a good enough criminal with you gone. I haven't been able to replace you. Things have been getting boring around here. Looks like my luck has turned though. I was here for the party hoping for something to happen. After all it's a cop's job to stop this but I just found the perfect playmate." She bent forward bringing her face inches from him. His cheeks flushed noticing her cleavage hanging in the small breast-plate. His mind quickly refocused on her smile that had seemed to grow.  
"So you ready to have some fun. A sword isn't the only thing I'm packing with this armor."  
"I have no interest in competing with you Officer Wakana. I am here as a bodyguard, escort, and uh… I am also here on a date. If I engage in combat this will result in failure and she will not be very happy."  
"A date eh? So you found a girl as crazy as you are?"  
"Negative. She is quite the opposite of me. In fact I am scolded for the way I act."  
"So you're a dog on a leash then. I guess the costume suits you." She pulled on one of his ears before pulling his collar so that there foreheads pressed together. "I'M BRINGING YOU IN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! TRY TO RESIST FOR ME, SO I HAVE SOME FUN!" She reached into the armor about to pull a gun but Sousuke kicked her into the other seat, and took off.  
"I'll be back Chidori!" He called as he ran out the door into another cart. Yoko turned noticing Kaname.  
"You again?" Yoko said as Kaname looked away making a small wave. A small sly smile spread across Yoko's lips as she stood and took off after him. "I have an idea!" Wakana took off after Sousuke. Kaname turned a worried look to Naomi. "Heheh, here we go…"  
"Here we go wha-!.?" Suddenly gun shots were heard in the car next to them. Naomi fell off the seat surprised. "What the hell is going on?"  
"Well let's just say those two aren't very friendly." Kaname wanted to stop them but stopping Sousuke and her were two different things. She sighed as the gunshots moved into the next cart. "Baka!" Kaname stood up and took off after them. When she ran into the next cart she saw people fearfully huddled or staring at the blown off door to the next cart.  
"Heheh, haha." Kaname's eyes fell. Her arms were raised in a 'why me' position and her legs twitched. Naomi ran up behind her causing Kaname to turn around with a confused expression.  
"This looks like fun." She did a little two finger salute with pursed lips. Kaname sighed and placed her fingers on her forehead. "I can't get any breaks." She said once again going after them.

Sousuke ducked and pushed people out of the way as Wakana fired practice rounds at him. She at least had sense not to use anything too lethal in this scenario. He pulled his gun loaded with rubber bullets and fired back. He fired back only to have the armor protect her. He opened the door and ran into the next cart barely escaping her bullets as they hit the door or began cracking the glass.  
"Stop running!" She shouted slamming through other doors. She heard a small click and looked down to find a flash grenade on the floor. "Shit!" She covered her eyes as the bang went off making a blinding light on the train. People in the streets stared at the passing white light.  
When the light cleared she held her gun up but Sousuke had already gone onto the next cart. She cursed as she rushed forward through people. As she reached the other end Kaname and Naomi burst into that cart. The white light had surprised them and panicked Kaname as she hurried to catch them.   
"Damn they're fast!" Naomi exclaimed as she followed Kaname into the cart.  
"Yeah well we need to catch them before this gets out of hand. If she doesn't do it, Sousuke definitely will!" Kaname took off running again, Naomi right behind her.

Sousuke struggled to move through this cart. It was easy to get people to move since he had his gun but there were so many he still had to push through. He turned as Wakana ran into the cart. She fired at him hitting a few innocents instead. Sousuke ducked and pushed his way onto the outside. He climbed up atop the train rather then going into the next cart. He watched as knight-Wakana pushed her way through the door. She was about to move to the next cart when a tazer struck the back of her neck. As her body tilted and began to tip Sousuke grabbed the back of breast plate before she fell off. Trying to pull her the lock at the back opened and the material released causing the breast plate to fall off. Sousuke caught off guard again grabbed her almost falling off. Unfortunately his arm was where it shouldn't be as Kaname finally made it out the door. He turned red-faced to an angry Chidori.  
"Sousuke!"  
"Ch-Chidori it's not what it looks like." Sousuke went to wave his hand in defense but the officer's body began to fall again so he caught her in another unfortunate way.   
"So it's not my boyfriend's hands on the breasts of an unconscious woman. Tell me Sousuke just how did she become topless?"  
Naomi was smiling slyly the whole time enjoying this. She wished she had met Sousuke before so she could have seen his other 'predicaments.'  
"Well you see she uh…"  
Before he could finish explaining Wakana turned on him pointing her gun.  
"Do you think a simple-tazer will…wait… so you mean he's." Wakana looked from Sousuke to Kaname.  
An angry expression appeared across her face. "So back then."  
Wakana thought back to the time with the bike. Then she thought back to when Kaname had helped her try to capture the Pony-man.  
"You were laughing at me this whole time weren't you. Tricking me when you were his accomplice the whole time." She pushed Sousuke away walking over to Kaname ignoring her topless state. She grabbed Kaname by her top and pulled her close.  
"You little bitch. I'm going to…" suddenly she heard a click behind her. She went to turn her head but the gun pressed harder against her.  
"Let Kaname go immediately."  
"Or what? You're going to kill me if I don't let your pretty little girlfriend go."  
"Affirmative." Sousuke held up a real bullet to show her he was serious. Wakana's eyes widened. She had never felt so…scared and excited at the same time. She turned slowly to look at him. Suddenly as if to add to the drama it began to rain. The look in his eyes showed her he was completely serious.  
She began to chuckle lowly . "Oh this…this is great. It's what I've yearned for; a real opponent."  
She moved quickly moving Kaname between Sousuke and her.  
"Well, well. Look who has the upper hand now." She pressed the muzzle of her gun to Kaname's head.  
"You have not loaded your gun with real bullets. That will only damage her." Sousuke stared coldly his gun still pointed. Kaname looked at him fear evident in her eyes.  
"Sousuke." She sounded worried. Sousuke felt his heart sink a little bit but he never wavered.  
"Don't worry Kana…"  
Suddenly Wakana pulled out a very sharp knife. "You underestimated me again. You're so mean but now see what it's going to cost you."  
"But you're a cop!" Naomi called from behind her. "You're not supposed to do thing s like this."  
Wakana chuckled a bit. "This man is the most dangerous man I have ever encountered in Japan, no the world. I have to use any means necessary to stop him. Even if it involves civilians. After all, this clever girl has been playing me the whole time, more than a year she had me as her play thing. That's very insulting."  
She pressed the blade softly against the material Kaname's head piece right by her neck. Kaname tried to move back closing her eyes. Sousuke sighed realizing she always seemed to be in danger because of him.  
"I will agree to come with you if you release her."  
Wakana smiled then pressed the blade a little more.  
"Well you are the one I really want. But no, I can't let it end so easily, not after what she has been doing. Before I just wanted to stop you, now I want to absolutely humiliate you."  
"Then how about we fight."  
"Hmm. Maybe but this girl still needs to be punished for her…AHHH!" Wakana screamed as she was tazered again. Kaname had listened to Sousuke and hidden one on her. After all this would not be the first time it helped her. Kaname moved away as Wakana moved back dizzily. Kaname moved forward running into Sousuke's arms.  
"I'm sorry. Are you alright Kaname?"  
"Mm-hmm." Kaname nodded as she pressed against him. Sousuke moved her back lightly looking into her eyes. "I will get off with officer Wakana at the next stop. You can stay and have fun if you still wish."  
Sousuke heard something move behind Kaname. "Look out!" Naomi called.  
Sousuke ducked with Kaname as a bullet shot past them. He looked up towards Wakana.  
"How many times do I have to say it's not going to be that easy?" Wakana shouted holding a gun loaded with real bullets. Sousuke jumped past Kaname pinning Yoko against the outside of the train he looked back at Kaname.  
"You two get into the train. I will take care of her." As he said this Wakana head-butted him back.  
Kaname nodded grabbing Naomi she ran into the train cart. Sousuke looked at Wakana before pulling a piece of cloth out and holding it for her.  
"Please cover yourself."  
Wakana looked down then smiled slyly.  
"They distract you that much…"   
"Negative but it must be uncomfortable for you."  
Wakana scowled before snatching it from him and tying it around her breasts. "Thank you."  
"It's not a problem."  
A silent wave passed by them the only noise was the rain and the train. Suddenly they both moved forward kicking they're feet slammed each other's abdomen forcing them against the walls of the small space and causing blood to drip from their mouths. Getting the same idea they both took off up the ladders taking them atop the trains. Wakana pulled out an SMG aiming it at Sousuke. She was shocked to find him running away.  
"Where are you going coward?" She leapt over the split and began firing at him. The people in the train were worried a moment but played it off as part of another party. Sousuke continued to run along the train. Even if they were above the trains the one they were on would be in the most danger.

He winced as a bullet entered his thigh. Falling to one knee he turned to face Wakana.  
"Well well. Looks like you won't be running too well anymore."  
Sousuke winced slightly as he stood completely up his gun pointed at her.  
"Ooh tough guy." She brought up her gun and fired at him. Sousuke fired and jumped to the side barely staying on. Wakana barely moved to dodge bullet. She began firing at Sousuke making a trail along the train's roof as he ran. She purposely kept from hitting him. Sousuke fired at her a few times forcing her to move as well. His next shot went straight for her shoulder. Bringing up her arm shield it blocked the bullet easily.  
"This isn't plastic."  
Sousuke cursed as she began firing at him again. He took off running again. Yoko dropped her clip and loaded in a new one before going after him.  
"Come back doggy. I only want to play." She said the first part sweetly and the second viciously. She jumped the train and began chasing after him. Sousuke kept running his blood dripping from his leg.  
_'Why is everything around me dangerous?' _he thought as he ran. He ducked and fell tot eh train roof when more gunfire was released. Turning on his back he fired back at her forcing her to move back.  
"You're running out of space!" She called. Sousuke looked up ahead. He was down to only a few carts of running space. Standing up he kept going.   
Sousuke dropped a stun grenade as he ran. Yoko ran right by it. The release caught her back but thanks to the armor she held up she was protected from a full affect. Turning back around to go after him she slipped on the roof of the train. Her knight's boots were not the best items to grip onto slippery surfaces.  
"Shit!" She looked down and began to pull off the high-heeled boots. She ignored the irony that she seemed to end up stripping little by little at this point. Standing back up she couldn't see him. They had reached the end of the train so where did he go. She walked forward towards the first cart. She still couldn't see anything. She doubted he jumped off the girl was still there. She looked over the front end. She was surprised to find him there gun in hand. She quickly pulled her gun to fire but he shot first. The bullet slammed her armored shoulder throwing her aim off she shot the tracks, and into the cart before dropping the gun. Suddenly the train was speeding up. Sousuke looked down as electricity surged uncontrollably.  
Not wasting any time Wakana jumped down wielding her knife. Sousuke brought his gun up but she kicked it out of his hand and brought the knife down. He barely escaped a fatal blow as he moved getting a clean slice across the side of his face. He quickly brought out his own knife. She looked wicked as she licked his blood from her blade.  
"Let's see how you do at close range." She lunged forward. He moved to the side and slashed but she rolled on the heel of her foot and dodged. They were barely separated as they stood on the ends of the train. The rain continued to dance upon them as they locked glares.  
"Quite a dramatic setting huh?" Yoko smiled as she spoke. She was truly enjoying the near death battle she had been waiting a long time for. "What's the matter? Don't want to talk to me? Cat got your tongue." She grinned at his unchanging expression to her words. She moved forward spinning with her knife. Sparks shot as he blocked her knife but the force of the attack sent him leaning against the railing. She span kicking his face with her foot. Sousuke's face turned but he recovered in time to dodge the next swipe of her knife. Yoko groaned as he slammed his knee into her gut. Ducking down he slammed her jaw up with his elbow. He went forward with the knife. But she grabbed his wrist and threw him off target as she brought her own knife around to stab him. Sousuke kicked off the wall getting away with a cut across his leg. Placing his foot onto the rail he leapt back to the top of the train.  
"Still running!.?" Wakana jumped up after him and chased him a bit. She grabbed the tail Kaname had unfortunately made him wear and pulled back on him. He slammed himself backwards avoiding her knife he hit her body and they both tumbled backwards rolling atop the train a bit. Sousuke fell into the gap between the trains slamming against the walls a bit while Yoko rolled right over. He got up slowly, his back a bit sore. He looked around wondering where Yoko had gone. He looked over the side. He watched as people stepped back to avoid the train that for some reason was not stopping at the station.  
He climbed back up the train peaking his head over he couldn't see Wakana. He climbed up pulling out another gun he walked forward slowly keeping an eye out for her.  
"Looks like we won't be interrupted." He turned around to find Yoko standing with another SMG tucked under her arm. They stood staring at each other; each one holding their weapon by their side. Suddenly the train hit a turn and lightning flashed. They both fell to the side from the speed of the turn since the train had not slowed down. They each brought up their weapons. Everything slowed down on that turn as shots fired. They both had ended up missing as they fell off the side of the train they clung to the railing on top as others inside stared at them though the windows. They hung to the side and pointed their guns at each other despite the situation. Taking a moment instead of firing they climbed back up on the train. Yoko fired first forcing Sousuke as he moved to avoid it he would be killed at this rate. She gave him little choice he had to take a kill shot, or get killed. Everything continued to slow down as he brought his arm up to the firing space without getting shot. It was an advantage training with Kurz sometimes. He was about to fire when Wakana screamed and fell to the floor. Sousuke's finger stopped just short of taking the killing shot. He stood up finding Kaname her arms hanging over the edge of the roof of the train cart. She was standing on the ladder and had taken a sneak shot at Wakana with a stun gun. She held her weapon up and closed one eye grinning. He noticed she had the stun-gun he had dropped earlier. He nodded at her as walked over to Wakana's body. Feeling her pulse she was alive but had taken enough zaps to put anyone out. He tied her up, much more than probably needed and carried her back into a cart. People looked strangely at them as he placed her down.  
"Heh, she got too excited and a little drunk." Kaname said to the curious people as an excuse.  
Sousuke looked out the window. The train had once again recovered to a normal speed probably due to a complaint and external maintenance and fixing and would most-likely stop at the next station. He sighed and went to sit down letting his head hang. Kaname looked at him then felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she noticed Naomi smiling at her, and she nodded. Kaname nodded back then went over to Sousuke. She sat down next to him and moved close receiving no response. She slid her hand into his and squeezed softly. Sousuke moved a bit before sitting up to look at her.  
"I apologi-" He was stopped as she placed her finger on his lips.  
"You did nothing wrong. In fact you did better than I expected. If you want we can leave now."  
Sousuke locked his eyes on her face examining her. He had just caused quite a bit of trouble but did keep it to a minimum. "We can stay. I would like to take some time relieve some stress as well."  
Kaname smiled and moved forward pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
--  
AN: Next chapter should be the last. It probably won't be out too soon either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yamanote Release**

**--**

**-Final Chapter-**

"Ne, Sousuke!" Kaname walked over and began tugging on his sleeve. Sousuke looked up at her confused. Why was she tugging him? He hadn't anything wrong.

"Yes Kaname?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to relieve some stress, so why not come have fun?" After the little run in with officer Yoko Wakana they had gone back inside. Sousuke had been overly paranoid pointing his gun at anyone who came near, and at Yoko if he thought she moved although she was unconscious. Finally at one of the stops he disposed of her unconscious form, as well as some people getting off and switching carts. Eventually everyone was so worried Sousuke and Kaname were the only ones in the tattered cart. After that he had sat on a seat to rest for awhile while Kaname had entertained herself a bit with Naomi until her friend had left.. Other than that he hadn't done anything to relieve the stress he said he wanted to release.

"I am relaxing, is that not what you would prefer?" Kaname frowned at his seriously confused expression. She thought it was cute now and since he was sincerely asking her this she couldn't help but smile.

"Fine then. But now you have to suffer." Kaname reached into his pocket to his surprise. She was pleased to find a chocolate chip granola bar. "Oh, is the doggy keeping himself some treats." Sousuke went to say something when she plopped down in his lap and leaned against him. Without another word she opened the foil containment and nibbled on the end. Sousuke's face reddened at her actions but after a moment he sat back and put his one hand around her waist and the other across her lap. Kaname looked up at him and held the chocolate chip treat out. Sousuke looked at her a moment before taking a bite. Kaname seemed to like sharing food with him ever since they became a couple. He didn't mind though. They sat quietly as the people around them enjoyed themselves. Kaname had to admit it was comfortable and she felt safe with him. When they finished she handed Sousuke the wrapper. He looked from her to the wrapper and went to pocket it when she stopped him.

"Remember the rules are to break the rules Sousuke." He frowned at her. Was she really serious about this whole thing. He sighed and tossed the wrapper. She giggled a bit and poked his nose.

"Baka you don't have to listen to everything I say."

"But Kaname, am I not in the costume of a dog, wouldn't being obedient make the disguise more affective." Kaname was surprised. He had just joked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close softly kissing his cheek then nuzzling his neck. Sousuke half smiled and then pulled her back a bit his gray eyes meeting her chocolate brown ones. He inched closer his lips lightly brushing hers before deepening the kiss. Her hands went up to play with his hair and she found herself catching his dog ears occasionally. She closed her eyes as his lips moved away from hers, he pulled the head piece of her costume back and began putting light kisses on her cheeks until he reached her ear. He shyly licked the lobe pleased with her low moan and quickening breathing. He began to kiss her jawline down to her neck. He moved some more material and made a soft suckle when suddenly a flash went off. They ignored it figuring it was for elsewhere. Suddenly another went off as he continued his ministrations.

"You know I never knew you two to show so much affection in public Kana-chan." Both their eyes widened. They turned to see Kyouko dressed as a ninja girl. Coincidental considering that she just snuck up on them in what they thought was an empty cart. Wait empty those flashes. Kaname's eyes widened as she jumped up and grabbed Kyouko.

"Ky you didn't you wouldn't!" Kyouko looked at Kaname surprised then smiled.

"Don't worry Kaname I'll give you copies. But be happy it was me and not one of the other girls."

Kaname's eye twitched. "Other girls...whose here exactly."

Kyouko pressed her finger to her lips. "Ono-D told a lot of people so... the girls are on this train, Shinji and Ono-D, the rest of the class is doing their own things, either another train or spending Halloween their way."

Kaname sighed relieved, then glared at Kyouko. "You don't tell or show anyone what you saw, right Kyouko?"

Kyouko put on a fake confused look. The whole time Sousuke watched them and the door quietly from his seat.

"What's wrong Kaname, everyone knows you guys are together, I thought you were proud of it..." Kaname quickly interrupted her looking at Sousuke a moment but he didn't seem affected.

"No Kyouko it's nothing like that. Just you don't go showing and telling everyone when you see two people kissing." Kaname's pleading expression was met with a sly grin.

"That looked like more than kissing to me Kana-chan." Kyouko suddenly heard low grumbling. Then she felt something and opened her eyes but she was too late as Kaname's harisen smacked her head. Kyouko looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Ow Kana-chan you hit me."

"Damn straight. That's wasn't funny Kyouko." She gripped her harisen angrily. Sousuke was glad for once he wasn't the target of that thing for once. Kyouko giggled a bit.

"Alright but you know it's your fault for fondling your boyfriend and vice-versa on a public train." Kyouko shook her finger and Kaname looked defeated a moment.

"It thought Sousuke had officially scared everyone away." Kyouko patted her head.

"Well anyway cute costume Kaname, and you too Sagara-kun." Sousuke only nodded. Kaname frowned at her friend a moment before going back to a normal expression.

"Since we're here we may as well have fun, so I'm not sure how much longer me and Sousuke are going to be here." With that Sousuke stood up. "Two stops from now we will have circled and can get off. Kyouko quickly left the cart. Kaname scratched her head and looked at Sousuke confused. Kaname put her head piece back on and walked towards him.

"Why do you think she left?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her lips close to his brushing them lightly with hers.

"I am uncertain, but it looked important." Sousuke kissed her with a soft yet from pressure causing her to make a small noise. But as quickly as it came it left when he pulled her behind him pointing his gun at the door. Kyouko was there again except this time she had some strangers and friends from class.

Kyouko closed her eyes and smiled nervously at the two. "You know we are supposed to be having a party."

--

Kaname waved as the train door closed and the train moved away. Her friends called their good-byes as they left her sight. Kaname smiled at Sousuke. "That was fun, don't you think?"

Sousuke nodded. "Yes, except for an interruption that was entertaining, now we can go..."

"Trick or treating!" Kaname said as she began pulling him along. Sousuke looked at her worriedly.

"But Chidori, we just..."

"Come on Sousuke, you can't expect to have Halloween and not go trick or treating." She humphed as she pulled him down the stairs then let go for him to keep his pace.

"But Chi- Kaname..."

She stopped and turned stopping him in his tracks with her harisen poking his chest. "It's Halloween, besides candy will do you some good. And what ever happened to being obedient." Sousuke sighed and walked past her. She frowned and walked up to meet him a bit upset she did something he didn't like.

"Let's go, but I am quite partial to cinnamon and chocolate." He was still walking when he spoke. Kaname smiled and jumped onto his back pressing her cheek to his as he piggy-backed her.

"Did I ever tell you I love you Sousuke." She kissed his cheek softly and smiled again. Kaname was being unusually affectionate tonight.

"Yes Kaname, of course it took me much longer to be able to say it back." Sousuke frowned as he carried her towards an area still giving candy.

"Yes it took you a few months but you showed me you loved me and I told you you didn't have to say it since I knew, and..." she blew on his ear, nibbling slightly on the top. Sousuke shivered from her actions. "It's been 2 weeks right, I was wondering if you didn't like me anymore. Then when we were on the cart you proved me wrong. You know it's a rule to show your lover affection every now and then."

As she whispered in his ear with her seductive voice and warm breath tickling his ear he swallowed beginning to sweat and have an uncomfortable feeling in his pants.

"Kaname, do you really want to trick or treat or tease me..." it was true he was never one to push for her affection. But he had to admit he missed her in that way, of course it had only been 2 weeks. That wasn't a lot right. She didn't make it sound small.

"Yep I just want to tease you first, that way your more eager to trick or treat then you get your real treat."

"This isn't a trick is it."He lowered his eyes then suddenly blushed realizing he was actually asking her to let him do that with her. Kaname noticed as well and hugged his neck a bit and kissed him again.

"Nope no trick." She was unusually affectionate tonight. Maybe it was because Wakana had actually almost killed her.

"I love you Kaname." He said and once again received her rubbing her cheek against his and a kiss. After a bit she got off his back giving him a break as they went to houses collecting candy. Kaname was alright but Sousuke was constantly being questioned.

"What is a young man your age doing trick or treating in a costume, aren't you a little old for this." Kaname would always giggle and the person would understand but not say anything. They had to grab extra bags as they went. Being a couple and it being late people decided to offer them a lot or the rest of their candy. Kaname was pleased as she remembered what Sousuke said and opened a chocolate bar. She let him bite it then bit it and they shared occasional pieces of candy while eating their own. Finally before they realized it they had walked back to their neighborhood. Without a word they walked up to the building. Stepping in they were silent as they reached her apartment. When they were in Kaname put the candy bags on the living room table. Turning on the TV she put on a random movie and pressed for Sousuke to sit with her. She was confused when he went to the kitchen but understood when he returned with two glasses of milk. He gave her one and sat beside her. Kaname began picking through the candy.

"Come on help me separate what is what." Sousuke nodded and began helping her. When Kaname found a box of pocky she opened it and stuck on end in her mouth. She held it between her lips towards him and poked his cheek with it. He turned to her confused and went to turn away knowing what she wanted when her heard her make a displeased noise and frown. He bi into the end and they both slowly began to nibble until their mouths almost touched. As Sousuke continued he was surprised to not find Kaname's lips. Instead she was back to separating candy with a smile. Sousuke nodded and began continuing again. Finding a hot cinnamon ball he tossed it in his mouth and began to suck on it in his mouth. When they were finished Kaname picked a few candies putting a lollipop in her mouth she tossed it all back into a single bag. Sousuke looked at her with a 'what the' look.

"Kaname why did we do that just for you to drop it all back in."

Kaname continued without changing her expression as she sucked on the lollipop.

"Because, I wanted to see if you would do it with me, and I wanted to pick out a proper selection of candy not just grab at random." In two small bags one for her one for him she had a selection of candy they could eat before going random. Taking out her lollipop she put it in his mouth.

"Hold that..." She said as she drank some milk then stood up and walked away. Sousuke fought with the ball in his mouth and lollipop as they moved about. When he saw her go to her room he stood up and followed confused unconsciously still carrying the bags. When he was inside her he found her sitting on her bed changing from her costume. She jumped when she saw him.

"Sousuke didn't I say wait for me." Sousuke didn't say anything as he walked and sat next to her on the bed. She blushed as he took the lollipop out and ran it along her lips before she slowly parted them and let the candy in. After a moment he pulled it out he pressed it to her neck and then licked and sucked the spot getting the flavor with her skin causing her to moan lowly with her candy. She placed her hands on his shoulders bracing herself as he slowly lowered her.

"I'm sorry Kaname." He said still kissing her neck. Kaname held him close and closed her eyes.

"Why...are you...sorry?" she said through pants and small moans. His hands slid along her sides finding the curves of her breasts. "For this..."

She smiled as he moved up and kissed her again. "It's okay, don't apologize for loving me, I want this to..."

He continued to kiss her letting his tongue slide along her she allowed him entrance. Her tongue went to meet his when something cinnamon rolled along it into her mouth. She realized ti was his candy sucker and smiled against his lips. Suddenly Sousuke realized something.

"Kaname this is a much better way to relieve stress." She giggled as his hands began to roam into her shirt but she giggled from his words.

"Then maybe we should do this more...often!" She was caught off guard as his hand went to her inner thigh. He smiled and kissed her again, Kaname's hands slid along his chest and suddenly wished he hadn't worn so much as she pushed to removed his jacket and then pulled his his up. She rubbed his dog ears a bit and with a small tug she was able to do what he couldn't. He looked at her curiously but with eyes full of emotion.

"Happy Halloween Sousuke." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to once again share their candy. Sousuke smiled and kissed her back. He didn't think Halloween was such a bad holiday anymore.

**END**

**--**


End file.
